One Day
by Jade-chan21
Summary: After the war between The Resistance and The order has ended, Kylo Ren is pardoned for his days at The Order as he decides to redeem his sins by traveling alone but his heart still wanted to tell his feelings to a girl he first met before leaving. Will he finally admit his feelings to her or leave without telling her before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**HUGE SPOILERS FOR THE FORCE AWAKENS.**_

I saw The Force Awakens and I must say I'm stunned and awed by the graphics, the characters, the plot and mostly the return of the legendary characters of Star Wars Episode 4-6. Also it got me a little inspired and I absolutely fell in love with Kylo Ren aka. Ben Solo, he actually reminds me of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto cuz both have crave for power and hates to be the weak link, not to mention both damn sexy bad boys ^^. And I also like Rey too, both beautiful and tough like a kickass girl! They would be a _"perfect couple"._

Rating: T

Anyway, this is a one-shot of the possibility of Kylo's redemption after the defeat of Snoke and the end of the war in Episode 9, a Reylo fanfic actually ;) this fic will be based on the _"One Day"_ scene of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann in _Pirates of the Caribbean:_ The World's End _. (It's much better if you hear the soundtrack ;) I will put the minute number so that you will hear the music of the scene 'search youtube: One day PotC soundtrack'). I hope I didn't make Ren and Rey OOC ^^'._

 _Star Wars belongs to Lucas film and Disney._

* * *

It's over…

The battle of the war between the resistance and the First Order is now ended and Master Snoke of the Dark Side was now defeated and destroyed for good. The people of the resistance cheered for their victory, the men hugged and patted each other's backs, and the women both smiled happily and cried with their companions and loved ones.

It was all thanks to Rey, the new trained Jedi and her master, Luke Skywalker, her friend, Finn and Keylo Ren, who was now brought back into the light and escaped from the darkness.

"Ben…"

The Former Knight of Ren turns around slowly then looks in front of the person that he longed for to forgive. He stood there still in front not moving while his mother approached towards him slowly then reaches out her hand to his cheek. He tries not to cry for the guilty he felt, for his tears started to fell. His mother, Leia, also cried but happy that her son was finally home at last as she wraps her arms around her son's neck.

"My son… you came home…" she said softly smiled.

"M-mother, f-forgive me…forgive me for what I have done." He said while putting his arms around his mother with an embrace and sobbed closing his eyes tightly.

Leia hushed for her son's words, for she will always forgive her son, even though he killed his own father when he was drowned from the twist of darkness around him. But now that he is back to the light of the force, she never felt so happy in all of her life that her son is back home. As they let go of their embrace, His mother wiped the tears of her son's face.

"No matter what you do, no matter how you done, I will always love you, Ben… if your father were here, he would have forgiven you too."

Ben's tears continue to fell as he felt the lips of his mother touched his forehead then smiled a bit for his mother's forgiveness. He saw his mother look at the right side of him as he turned around to see what she is looking at.

"Thank you, Rey, for bringing my son back."

"I've made a promise to Han and I intended to keep it for him." Rey replied with a gentle smile from which Kylo Ren now _'Ben'_ admires of her traits.

Leia nodded then turns to her side when she saw her son's soften expression towards Rey, she smiled at her son's hidden affection towards the girl.

 _It seems my son is now finally in love with a girl._ She thought happily.

~o~

The next day, Ben wore the same uniform in his serving years with The Order without the cape and helmet, he saw his Uncle watching the view as the wind blew from their faces then went beside him in silence. Luke decided to speak first to avoid the silence between him and his apprentice as he turns to face him at the side but Ben spoke first while he was watching the view.

"I'm not going to stay to here, Uncle…"

Luke did not say as he listened to his nephew's words for he faced him and continued.

"I'm leaving to redemption for my sins that I have committed…"

"Then…where will you go?" Luke asked.

"I don't know…" he said as he turns to look at the view again. "Somewhere far away from here…"

They stood for a moment of silence then Luke spoke towards his nephew and apprentice. "What about your mother, Ben..." His nephew didn't say as he stood quietly still looking at the view. "You have only just returned yesterday, you know you can't leave your mother alone."

"I know, but I have to repent my sins for the things that I have done, no matter how much I tried, I can't… I have to repent myself, alone."

Luke still listened for his nephew's words then looks at him as he again asked. "Then…what about Rey…" he looks at his nephew's eyes widen then turns around to face him with guiltiness.

 _Rey._

"What about her?" he asked.

"Don't deny it, Ben, I saw the way you look at her." Luke said as he continued. "You don't have to hide your feelings for her-"he was cut off when Ben spoke.

"I have to go." He turns around then walks away from him when he heard at the back of him.

"You have to tell her before the day you leave, it's all up to you." He heard his Uncle's steps began to fade meaning that he left as he stood there in silent.

" _Depends on the One Day…"_ he whispered as he continued walking.

~o~

He packed his things to travel light including his light saber as he left the room quietly in the early morning, he walked passed his mother's room then stop as he opens the door quietly to see his mother looking peacefully asleep. He approached her sleeping form, he reached his hand to her cheek then leans forward to kiss her forehead.

"I am sorry, Mother, even though you forgive me from my sins, I still can't remove the guilt that I feel. No matter how much you tell me, it will never go away until I redeem myself…I love you, Mother, I always will and I will see you again when I come back."

After that he put his letter on the table of her bedside then left his Mother's room and closed the door quietly then continues to walk.

As he left the headquarters farther away and went towards the sandy beach where he saw his father's ship that stayed. When he was about to walk towards the ship, he saw Rey in her plain white quipao style long sleeveless dress that reveal her right bare thigh with her light sabre tied from it and her hair loosely free and was so beautiful like an angel from heaven in his eyes and was standing beside the ship as she approached him slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here."

"Why?"

"I have to redeem myself by leaving, even though you forgive me from what I have done, I just can't…" he looked away from her as he felt a hand from his cheeks.

"You don't have to go…stay… stay here…with me."

He looked at her with gentleness in her eyes as they both looked with longing and desire, but shook his head lightly then removes himself from her hand on his cheek.

"I can't, Rey, I have to go."

"Then let me come with you." Rey begs. She never begs.

"No, my sins have nothing to do with you." He said firmly. His deep voice gentler, no less commanding.

"It has something to do with me!" she said almost loud.

"No, it was all me, please you have to understand that I am doing this for my mother, myself…and you."

Rey's eyes widen and stare at him for a moment as Ben sighed softly as he closed his eyes for a second then opens them as he was about to start to confess his feelings towards her at last.

"I…I love you."

It was silent between them for a moment when Rey didn't seem to say a word causing Ben to leave but was stopped when she puts her arms around his neck then her head in his chest.

"I love you too, Ben."

He smiled at her reciprocated feelings to him as he returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her tightly then put his cheek on her soft hair, he inhales her hair slightly with the smell of sweetness in her after bath then whispers in her ear.

"Will you wait for me, Rey?"

She lets go to face him then said. "Yes, I will wait for you…always."

"Thank you, Rey…for everything you've done for me."

"And thank you for coming back into the light, Ben." She smiled and he smiled back.

As the two lovers stared at each other for a moment as he spoke

"Rey…will you let me show you just how much I love you?"

She stared at him in his brown eyes that filled with gentleness and passion as same she is then smiled softly.

"Yes."

He smiled back as he stood very close to her, while trapping her in between his strong arms. He leaned over her in an almost possessive way, his gaze steady and penetrating.

Rey felt like he was looking right through her soul.

His eyes roamed over her face and for a fleeting second his attention focused on her lips, before their eyes met in a passionate exchange. Her green eyes shined in a way that fascinated him, so leaned in, bringing his lips closer to hers.

Her breath caressed his lips in a gentle way, but when his lips brushed hers, he felt a tingling sensation wash over him. He could not take it anymore, so he firmly pressed his lips over her soft ones as they lowered themselves in the ground of sand.

They shared more kisses, in the process of taking off of each other's clothes. Surprisingly, his movements were not fast, but gentle. It seemed as if he was taking his time with undressing her, almost like he wanted them both to revel in the delightfulness of the moment. With every touch he felt like he was unraveling her most intimate secrets.

He gently slid his fingers along her neck, all the while lightly moving the silky brown locks out of his way. As they shared a significant look, he murmured softly, "My heart is in your hands as of this moment. Please keep it safe."

"I will, Ben…" she whispered in return.

As he slowly lowered his head to lay soft kisses along the exposed skin of her neck, he entwined his fingers with hers as they make love to another.

~o~

 _ **(Start playing the soundtrack 1:32)**_

After they made love, Ben wore his clothes with one button open shirt revealing his bared neck as he sat on the rock putting his black boot on his right foot properly. He smiled for he remembers his passionate moment with Rey but then shrugs off for he has to leave as he looked at his other bare foot without footwear.

"I'm gonna need the other one."

He heard a sound of his boot at his side then turns to see Rey's bare leg wearing his boot standing on the rock. He looked up at Rey smirking while putting her brown hair strand from her ear. He turned sided in front of her leg then kneeled as he pulled his boot out of her soft bare leg then puts his lips on her knee and caresses her thigh with his hands. Rey looked down smiling as he continues to rub her thigh from the end with his lips brushing softly while his lover arched a little and grinned a bit but he stopped for he was running out of time as he looked slightly at the horizon seeing that the morning was almost awake.

"It's time, Rey…"

She opened her eyes seeing that it was almost morning already, she looked down in a bit of a disappointment as she look up to see Ben walking towards the rock where both of his and her light saber were stayed as slowly followed him.

"It's always belong to you." He said softly as he took his light sabre and turned to face Rey standing a bit close to him.

"Will you keep it safe?" he asked, requesting her to look after his light saber… _only her._ He waited for a moment for her reply as she finally give her answer to him.

"Yes…" she approached him and placed both of her hands on the top of his light sabre then hold it both tightly between his light saber and his hands. "Yes…" she nodded as Ben slowly leaned his forehead to hers while Rey closed her eyes to wait for a kiss but he only looked at her face with a bit of saddening for leaving her as he closed his eyes then turns around towards the ship when Rey leaned with nothing but air, feeling that Ben was not in front of her as she opened her eyes and saw him walking towards the ship. She puts Ben's light saber on the rock beside hers then ran towards him and called him.

"Ben!"

He turned around to see her running to him as she kissed him passionately with her arms around him as he returned his kiss to her with his arms around her waist. They kissed for a moment and they let go of their kiss to face each other.

"Keep it away a while on the horizon." He said as he looked at her for a moment then turns around to aboard on his father's ship. Rey just watches his ship begin to fly above her then leaves with a lightspeed. She looks up to the sky and smiled sadly.

" _I will wait for you Ben…always will."_

* * *

So, what do you think? I hope you like my one-shot Reylo fanfic ;)

You can comment, if you want :D


	2. Epilogue

**_Hey readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait ever since my flu invaded my body but now I'm better than ever as you can see!_**

 ** _Also thank you for the nice comments you gave me and I can see you guys wanted a scene when Ben came back for Rey similarly to Will Turner's return for Elizabeth in PotC: TWE._**

 ** _So without further a due, here's the epilogue!_**

* * *

 _~8 years later in Naboo at a beautiful bright day~_

' _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. When I am King, dilly, dilly, you shall be Queen._

 _Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, Lavender's blue. You must love me, dilly, dilly, for I love you.'_

The little raven haired girl in her lavender knit floral crochet dress with scalloped trim, a chiffon-layered hem, who was singing happily as she skipped her way from the green grass while Rey wearing a Villa retreat dress mostly similar to Padme Amidala's clothing but the difference is that her color was a mixture between silver, grey and white and her dark brown hair was curled down from her top waist as she was walking gracefully behind her, smiling at her daughter who continuously skip her way in front of the beautiful view of Naboo.

As the little girl stopped her track along with her Mother beside her to watch the view. She looked up to her side to face her as Rey looked down in return with a hopeful smile.

"Mama, will Papa come home?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Soon, my darling. Very soon." Her Mother replied assuring to her that her father will be coming home as the little girl smiled then looked away from her to watch the view again.

Rey stares at her daughter with a slight of sadness yet still has traces of hope in her eyes knowing that Ben will surely come back to her and their daughter. She only told her daughter the stories of her father being a padawan with the exception of him being Kylo Ren, for she is still too young to know her father's dark past and their complicated relationship, but once she is older, she will be ready to understand his past sins.

"Mama, look! There is a ship coming towards us!" the little girl pointed out at the distance where a familiar ship is now beginning to land a bit far away from them was the Millennium Falcon as Rey senses the force of someone she has been waiting for a long time. She grinned with an excitement then looks down at her daughter who stares at the ship now on the grass ground with a safe landing.

"That's your grandfather's ship. Sweetheart." She replied causing the little girl to move her eyes up towards her mother in gasp.

"You mean the Millenium Falcon! The fastest ship in the whole Galaxy from the stories you and grandma told me?"

Her mother nodded in reply with a smile as the little girl did in return then their eyes turn towards the view of the ship from the distance.

The light freighter of the door begins to open swiftly where a man appeared walking down out of the ship from which Rey happily smiles to see the man that she longed for to embrace him… to kiss him again.

"Ben." She called out to him with joy as he looked at the woman he also longed for with love and need.

"Rey."

The lovers stared at each other for a moment from a small distance but is interrupted when the little girl yanked her mother's skirt with a curious expression as she looked up at her.

"Mama, who is that man?"

Rey moves her eyes away from Ben to her daughter and smiled serenely.

"That man is your father, sweetheart."

The little girl looked up to the man in front of her as she slowly approached him. Ben stares at his only daughter when his eyes begin to fill with tears for this is the first time he has seen his little girl in person.

"Hello." The little girl greeted with a shy smile.

"Hello." He replied with a teary grin.

"Are…are you my daddy?"

"Yes… yes I am your daddy." He nodded while his tears begin to fall from his cheeks and kneels down on the grass with his left knee bend up to face her the same height as hers.

"Why are you crying?" She asked curiously, seeing her father starting to cry.

"Because, this is the first time I've seen my baby girl grow up." His lips begin to tremble and tears continue to fall as he sighs deeply. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend time with you as your daddy… and I didn't get to know your name…"

"Padme."

"What?" He blinks his eyes slightly surprised when she spoke.

"My name is Padme, daddy." His daughter smiled as she puts her hands on his wet cheeks then wipes them with her thumb. "Mama named me after my great grandmama Amidala."

"Padme… a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like your great grandmother." He puts his hand on his daughter's small one while still being touched on his almost dried cheek and smiled back.

Suddenly, Padme puts her arms around her father neck giving him the gesture of love affection of a child. Ben returns that embrace by putting his arms around his little girl for the first time.

"Welcome home, daddy." She whispered while still embracing him and her head was laid on his shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

He could feel his little girl smiled at his response when he looks at his beloved woman he hasn't seen for long, staring at him affectionately. He lets go of his daughter's embrace and stood up then looks down at her with a small smile as she did in return while putting her small hand on her father's and walked towards Rey standing in front of them.

Padme lets go of her father's hand and ran towards her mother.

"Mama, can I go inside the falcon, please?" She stares at her with puppy eyes. "I wanna see what's inside!"

"Why don't you ask your father?" Rey replied with a soft chuckle as her daughter turns around to face him.

"Daddy, can I go inside the falcon, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart, as long you don't do anything trouble inside there, okay?" Ben replied and grinned at his little girl's excitement.

"Yay, I promise I won't do anything trouble, daddy!" She ran towards the Millenium Falcon leaving her parents behind to have a moment.

"Be careful, Padme alright!" Rey called out to her but she knew her daughter's excitement didn't notice her mother's warning as she faced her lover she hasn't seen in years. His features still look handsome with the scar on his face even though his age was a bit far to becoming like his father yet there are still traces of youth in his appearance. His clothing was a bit darker than his usual ones, wearing a grey tunic and dark pants with boots along with his father's old sleeveless jacket making him look his dad, Han Solo except Ben's clothing was dark unlike Han's.

"So… you changed your hair." Ben spoke a bit of humor to avoid the silence between them.

She softly snorted then smirked. "Same dark color you're wearing."

They both chuckled at their awkward moment then suddenly the aura around them is pushing the lovers closer as Ben slowly approaches her while Rey just stood there not moving from the spot.

"Was that a compliment?" He mocked humorously causing her to giggle and shook her head.

"Yes."

Ben puts his hands on both of her cheek, affectionately stroking it with his thumb and stares into her bright brown eyes that he adores the beauty of it while Rey stares back at his soft dark eyes she loved.

"Some things never changed…" He said with a soft whisper and smiled.

"True, but you still drive me crazy, Ben Solo." She replied while slightly shook her head and smiled in return.

He stared down at her lips then her eyes again as Rey did the same. Then suddenly, Ben puts his lips on hers passionately missing his beloved entirely after being away for 8 years. Rey kissed him back for she too missed him a lot. After what it feels like for a long time, Ben lets go of their kiss as they stared at each other longing.

"Welcome home, Ben." Rey greeted him while putting her hand on his cheek and softly stroke his with a gentle smile.

"I'm home, sweetheart…" He smiled back and puts his hand on hers.

.

.

.

.

"I'm home, at last."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for liking my reylo one-shot!**_

 _ **SAYONARA!**_


End file.
